


Soulless Sam In Charge - Cock whore

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Soulless Sam In Charge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Dildos, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Soulless Sam likes BDSM.  Dean enjoys it too but at what cost





	Soulless Sam In Charge - Cock whore

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to WaywardNana for editing for me and being my biggest cheerleader!!

Part II – Cock Whore

Sam and Dean are working cases, but their relationship has become a little strained. They both know something is wrong, but neither is sure what. Sam is a better hunter and a little ruthless but other than that he isn’t too much different. Dean knows Sam, and this is like someone in a Sam suit. While he is uncomfortable he is loving their new sex life. Not only are they having more frequent sex, the sex is super-hot. He loves Sam as a Dom and wants more every time they play. He decided to bring up two fantasies to Sam and see how they go. When Sam gets back from getting them lunch, he springs into action.  
“Hey Sam. I love our sex play a lot, but can I ask for a couple fantasies to be thrown in?”  
“Of course, this makes me very curious.”  
“Well, I have always wanted to make a homemade porno. I would love to have that as a reminder.” Dean is blushing but goes on with request number two.  
“I also like the idea of a session on or in the car. Baby is important to me and I have had sex in her before but not like this.”  
“Both of those are good ideas. I think we may even be able to combine the two together.”  
Dean is so excited his face shines like he was a kid at Christmas. They get to eating their lunch and both are thinking about what they want to do to fulfill the fantasies. Both have similar evil grins but much different thoughts.  
A couple of days later after they finished their latest case Sam asks Dean to take a drive one afternoon. They are on yet another dusty back road, and Sam sees a dirt road that leads to a lake.  
“Dean, lets take the road to the lake, I have a few ideas.”  
“Yes Sir.” Dean automatically replies because he is pretty sure he knows how this will be going and he can’t wait. They drive down to a parking lot near the lake. After he parks the car Sam gets out and looks around a bit.  
“Ok I think there is enough distance from the road we won’t be surprised. Even if we did that might be fun too.” Dean just nods because he is getting into his cock whore mode.  
“I brought along a video recorder I think we can set up on a tripod outside the window to tape what is going on inside the car. Then for the play I am going to tie you in half over the seat your head facing the dashboard and butt facing the rear of the car. This is my first time with that position, so we made need to change it up if things don’t work right.” Dean nods and is already shifting to get a little friction on his growing cock. His heart is beating so fast.  
“Alright cock whore you need to help me get set up then we will get started.” Dean is so excited to get this going he doesn’t respond to Sam and just starts unpacking the car. Sam put’s a hand out and stops him.  
“Oh, you have forgotten how to behave cock whore?!” Sam is stern but his bulge in his pants is telling him something. Sam’s hand shoots out and smacks Dean sharply across his ass. This isn’t a love tap or a casual swat this one was hard and bruising. Dean cries out in pain but then gets on his knees his head bowed.  
“Well at least you haven’t forgotten all your manners.” Sam looks at him with a cool eye as he pulls out his favorite riding crop and starts landing hard blows to Dean’s shoulders and back. Since he has clothes on still the blows are harder and sting but not as much as bare flesh. Dean is glad for that at least. He is silently shedding tears from the pain by the end, but he is moaning as well and his pants are very uncomfortable.  
“You may get up off your knees cock whore and finish your tasks.” Dean remembers to nod and gets up slowly. He takes out their customary tools of rope, whips, gags, chokers, dildo’s and plugs. He puts them down on a laid-out towel on the hood of the car. He finishes setting up the camera in the rolled down passenger side window. He goes back when he is done to kneel at Sam’s feet head bowed again hands behind his back.  
“Very good job cock whore you were efficient and good at your job. Now you will get up and undress then put your clothes on the trunk. Come back but do not kneel.” Dean nods again and stands undressing with his back to Sam not thinking about how much he might like to see the stripping. Sam reaches out and slaps his ass again hard.  
“I would like to see this undressing turn around now!” Dean turns with his eyes so black you can barely see green around the edges. He bows his head and takes off his undershirt and then unbuckles his belt pulling it through the loops. As he is about to put it on the car Sam takes it and holds it smelling it briefly before doubling it up and smacking it into his hand. Dean’s breathing picks up and he is moving faster to get naked. Sam waits until he is completely naked and then smacks the belt across Dean’s shoulders testing how hard he should swing it. The belt makes a cracking noise and burns but not too much. Sam gives him a few more blows to see what it makes his cock whore do. Dean moans and tries to stand still but his cock is jumping with each hit.  
“I see your cock is enjoying this. Do you like this cock whore?”  
“Yes, very much Sir.”  
“Well then I want you to undress me. If you are clumsy or stop for too long you will receive a blow to the back. If you are a good cock whore, then a kiss might be in order. Begin!” As soon as he stops speaking Dean is down taking off his shoes first, socks next putting them down as neat and quickly as he can. He takes too long and receives a harder blow over his back. Hissing he gets back to work fast taking off Sam’s belt then pants. By the time he is done he has received enough blows his back is red and tender. He is panting because he is so close to coming already.  
“My hot little cock whore you did poorly just to get punished I think. I can tell you are getting towards coming for me but that must wait. Do you think you can hold off or do you need a restraint just in case?” Dean thinks about it. They have been at it long enough he is pretty good at not needing a restraint any more but since he will be filmed he might get too excited.  
“Yes, a restraint please so I don’t embarrass myself Sir.”  
“Wise choice because I don’t think you could handle that punishment. Go get it from the pile of toys and come back.” Dean hurries and gets it and gives it to Sam. He puts the restraint on and then tugs a couple of times on Dean’s throbbing dripping cock. Moaning he is unable to keep himself from bucking into the hand so as soon as he does the hand smacks his cock enough to make it sting. Dean sucks in breath but does not move.  
“You are learning slowly but at least I still get to have my fun. So, to start your video you will be getting face fucked by me with your ring gag on in the front seat. You will sit in the passenger seat and I will have the camera looking at your face. Once I am satisfied we will tie you over the seat and then I will use you as I please. Do you understand cock whore?”  
“Yes Sir.” Dean is so turned on he is very glad he asked for the restraint. Dean sits in the seat and Sam decides to hold the camera for a POV shot. He jerks his cock a few times for full engorgement then begins a slow deep fucking of Dean’s mouth. Since Dean knows how this works now he is better at producing spit and taking Sam deep. The spit is sliding everywhere. Down on Dean’s legs and dripping off his balls. Sam is moaning hard just watching this. He is about to reward Dean when he sees Dean’s hand gathering spit and jerking his cock with it. He is moaning so much with his eyes closed he doesn’t see the blow coming until his hand is almost burning with the aftermath of the blow. His eyes jerk open as the hand comes down and smacks his cock hard. Dean cries out and almost gets up before freezing in place. His cock is throbbing from the blow and coming is the last thing on his mind. Sam then shoves his cock down Dean’s throat all the way to the base and again holds his nose. This time it is for about 30 seconds and Dean is doing his best not to move but it is difficult, and his vision is fading a little. Sam then pulls out smacks Dean’s face with his cock a couple times. Dean is breathing finally, and tears are flowing down his face.  
“I see you thought jerking your cock would be a good idea? I think you need a little more punishment cock whore.” He puts the camera back on the tripod. He then strides over to the toys and picks out a light weight and ties it to Dean’s cock.  
Dean grunts and feels the pull like a burning sensation, but it is not as bad as he thought. He for sure doesn’t want this to increase anytime soon.  
“Now you look properly punished. Are you going to touch your cock again without permission?” Sam’s eyes are not as playful, but Dean likes that.  
“No Sir.” Dean is trying hard not to move or wiggle so that weight doesn’t tug.  
“Good cock whore. I think you will need to keep that on while we finish up, so you make sure not to disobey again!” He picks up the camera again and points it down while he starts fucking Dean’s face again. Seeing Dean with the weight and covered in spit and tears is making Sam so turned on.  
“Yes, fuck you look so perfect like that cock whore.” He is moaning now and starts to go faster. Dean is moaning around him and is starting to like the feel of the weight swinging a little.  
“I am going to cum cock whore on that beautiful face.” He pulls out and shoots his load all over Dean’s face. It is dripping off his cheeks and he looks so hot like that.  
“You are so fucking hot my cock whore. Now I will remove that restraint and you need to rub all that cum off and eat it.” He takes out the ring from his mouth and watches while biting his lip as Dean complies. He closes his eyes and uses a finger to wipe it up and suck on the finger. He goes slowly moaning each time he gets a fingerful. Watching this makes Sam hard again very fast.  
“Those plump lips wrapped around anything could make any man hard in seconds. I think you will get a reward just for that show.” He is breathing heavily and reaches down to take off the weight. Once he gets it off he gathers up some leftover spit and cum and begins to jack off Dean’s cock hard and fast. Dean grunts and begins to groan deeply at the feeling of blood coming back into his cock and it being pulled toward a fast orgasm. With the restraint he can’t cum and it builds up. This makes his groaning turn to almost pleading and louder sounds. He feels like he is going to explode then remembers what to do.  
“mm..mm..ayy…I c..cu..m S..s..sir?” He is writhing and panting and so hard and ready to burst it is a little painful.  
“Yes you fucking may.” He pulls off the restraint with the other hand but never slows the jacking. Once the restraint is gone. Dean feels the release and it still takes a couple seconds before he can let go and cum’s violently everywhere and he is screaming at the top of his lungs what sounds kind of like thank you Sir.  
“What a beautiful mess you made cock whore. I am very proud of you. However, someone must clean it up. I think your tongue should suffice for my hand at least.” He smiles as he puts his cum covered hand up to Dean’s mouth. Dean moans as his tongue flicks out to lick up his cum.  
“My do you like tasting your cum? That gives me an idea for another day. Once you are done we will get you prepared for round two.” Dean takes his time and licks and sucks him clean. Then Sam backs up from Dean to allow him to get out of the car and stretch out relieving his muscles. He goes to get the rope he will need to secure him over the seat. He has looked at the car and realized there are places under the seat he can tie him to. He gets that ready and by the time he has those secure Dean is looking very eager and his cock is back at attention.  
“I am glad to see you excited. Now since you will be over the seat I am not sure we can get a restraint on you comfortably to keep you from cumming. I think you will have to concentrate and make sure to ask so we don’t have too much punishment.” Dean nods with a twinkle in his eye. The punishment sometimes is even better than the reward, so he is looking forward to it all.  
“Alright so when you get in the middle of the backseat bend yourself over the seat from your waist and wait I will get you tied up.” Dean wiggles in the car and gets in position. Sam ties him down not too hard because if they need to move quickly for any reason he needs to be able to get free fast. Once he is in place and looking very hot Sam goes for another item. He comes back with a spray bottle.  
“Ok so this is oil that will keep your skin slick and will help with lubrication. I have towels to cover the parts of the car it might get on. Ready cock whore?” He puts the towels down and waits for the response.  
“Fuck yes Sir.” Dean is so turned on he is shivering. Having hot sex in his baby is up there on his favorite things to do list.  
“Good then let’s begin.” Sam spays his but and legs and starts rubbing it in. He massages the muscles a little and Dean moans at the wonderful feeling of massage. Then Sam rubs the oil into his hole a little sticking a finger in to rub it around. This causes Dean to buck and squirm.  
“Oh god yes.” Dean moans without thinking, or did he?!  
“Shame on you already being bad.” The twinkle in Sam’s eye says he is not at all surprised or disappointed. He rains down stinging slaps to Dean’s oil covered ass. What Dean didn’t know is the oil makes the contact sting so much more. Not that he minds it just is a new sensation and he is shedding a few tears.  
“I see you are now understanding another reason for the oil. Your lovely read ass is quite the sight.” With that he gets out to move the camera a little closer. Then with one free hand he starts to slip two fingers inside Dean. He is thrusting them in and out of dean hard and fast.  
“See what bad cock whores get? A red ass and a good fucking.” He then moves to three fingers and Dean is in heaven. He is groaning and thrusting a little against the seat. As soon as he feels Dean move he pulls out the fingers and gives another hard smack.  
“I see you are not going to be good. I think maybe you need a little lesson. You seem to forget who is in charge.” With that he gives one last smack before standing up and walking away. He collects his clothes and puts them on. He peeks in the car and smiles.  
“Well I think you may need time to think about what you have done. Goodbye cock whore.” He stands up and walks toward the lake. It is a little way away but not too far. The problem was that Dean was naked in the back of a car tied down. He is thinking if he yells how much worse will this get. He is trying his best not to panic. His mind keeps going around in circles and he can’t decide what to do. About the time the tears start to fall he hears footsteps. Turning his head, he sees Sam and sighs.  
“Now I think if you can agree to be a good cock whore we can get back to it?” Sam is sweating a little but not too angry.  
“Yes, I will be good Sir. I am sorry Sir.” Dean said showing his tears a little.  
“Very good I like it when you apologize. It makes me hard see?” He opens his pants showing a hard cock. Dean moans at that sight. His cock that has stayed hard twitches and hits the seat. Sam moans at that and gets at least his pants off for easy access. He has brought along a nice vibrating dildo for Dean and he lubes it up and inserts it slowly, so he can get use to the fullness. Dean is grunting, and his cock is jumping from the wonderful feeling.  
“You look so hot filled up with a vibrator. I think your cock agrees.” He gives Dean’s ass a smack as he turns on the vibrator. He grunts and moans at the contact. The vibrations are making him shiver and he is beginning to worry he will cum before he gets to ask permission. Sam begins to fuck him with the vibrator as he turns up the vibrations. He smacks his ass or legs occasionally as he sees Dean wiggle trying to hold off an orgasm. The hits become harder for a bit and all Dean can do is moan and wiggle. Suddenly Sam stops and rips out the dildo. Just then Dean hears a sound. It is a car. Sam stands up.  
“Don’t fucking move and keep your mouth shut. We will see how this goes.” He watches with a smile as this was a perfect distraction. A car is pulling up and it looks like a guy out to do some fishing. Sam puts on a happy smile and watches as the man parks opposite them, so he can’t see in the car yet. As he gets out he waves at the man. The man starts to wave back then notices the erection and his mouth drops open. He is staring at Sam’s very hot cock and with surprise Sam notices him growing an erection too. A wonderful thought occurs to Sam.  
“Hey there, out for a nice afternoon?” Sam asks all innocent.  
“Well, yeah I like to fish out here, but I usually don’t see others around.” He is shifting from foot to foot but not running or getting in the car.  
“I think maybe you can help me then? I have a friend here who I think can do something for you. Will you come over here and talk?” He waves him over and is happy when he walks over. Dean has listened to this and is starting to panic. What does Sam have in mind. Once the man gets close enough to the car he sees Dean and the camera. His erection is even more visible and when he sees Dean he moans out loud.  
“I see you like my friend. He is hot looking. I think maybe we can both get a piece of this hot ass. I am thinking I untie him and he can blow you while I fuck him. Sound like a plan?” The man looks like he will faint, but he asks a question.  
“Can I not be filmed?” He is acting shy, but he is already rubbing his cock through his pants.  
“No problem this is our private tape and I think we have enough already to not include you. Can we use the sound though?” His honest smile and dimples make the man smile back.  
“I think that will work for me. How are we doing this?”  
“I will untie him, and you can stand in the driver side back door with just your dick out and get it sucked while I fuck him from this side. Just in case we get another visitor we can stop easily. Sound good to you too cock whore?”  
“Fuck yes please Sir.” Just thinking about being fucked by Sam is so hot but getting to suck another cock is just icing on the cake.  
“Good then I will get him untied and you can step over to the other side. Oh, where are my manners your name is?”  
“Ralph. Just Ralph.” He blushes and walks to the driver’s side.  
“I am Sam and the cock whore is Dean. So glad to meet you!” He smiles as if they met in the park strolling. He moves the video recorder away from them toward the lake but lets it roll for sound. He then unties Dean and gets him into position. He pulls out more lube and readies Dean’s hole scissoring him open.  
“Ok Ralph when you are ready open the door and enjoy.” He is lining his cock up as he watches Ralph pull out his sizeable cock and jerks it a little as he opens the door and sees the hot full lips and moans.  
“I know those lips are amazing. Go ahead when you are ready.” He watches as Ralph rubs his cock over Dean’s plump lips and groans at how fucking hot this is. He waits until Ralph is sunk in Dean’s mouth before he buries his cock deep in Dean. Sam is watching Ralph’s face as Dean works his magic. He is not sure how long Ralph will last at this rate. He is glad he has Ralph to focus on because this situation would make him cum in two seconds flat. He feels Dean tighten up a bit and since he can’t ask he smacks his ass hard to get him distracted. Ralph groans and is panting hard.  
“Fuck that mouth is amazing. Can I cum on his face when I am ready?”  
“You bet he will take whatever.” Sam smiles thinking of some random guys’ cum on his face.  
Dean is absolutely filled up and he loves it. Ralph has a nice thick cock and it is a change from Sam. He almost came when Ralph asked to cum on his face. He is glad Sam can read his body so well because smacking his ass helped him from cumming.  
Sam is getting towards his orgasm and he is pounding hard into Dean’s ass and that slams Ralph deep down his throat. Ralph is groaning and is getting close it would seem. Dean is moaning around the thick cock and is ready to be a cum receptacle. Sam decides to pull out and cum hard over Deans back and he is smacking Dean’s ass with one hand as he does. Dean is almost screaming around Ralph’s cock and from the vibrations he pulls out and sprays all over Dean’s face. Dean is covered in cum and panting. Ralph puts his cock back and pulls out a handkerchief and helps to gently clean Dean’s face. Sam watches and is pleased they found a playmate.  
“Ralph, you are a prince among men! Thank you for cleaning up. I hope you catch a great big fish!”  
“Not sure I can because I am ready for a nap. Thanks for letting me this was an unexpected delight.” Ralph holds up Deans chin and gives him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you then strolls to his car and drives away.  
“Well you did very well cock whore. Ralph was very satisfied and so am I. It is your choice now how you want to cum. Just ask.”  
Dean looks over his shoulder.  
“May I be fucked with a dildo until I cum please Sir?” Sam grunts as his soft dick tries to rise at the words.  
“Yes, oh god yes! You pick it out and then I will help you.” Sam gets a towel from the floor and wipes Dean down before he lets him go to the toys. He grabs a huge dildo and his cock twitches violently from imagining it inside himself. He hands it to Sam. He smiles and gets it lubed up.  
“Ok now I think you will get fucked over your Baby’s hood, so you can cum on her.” Dean has to grab the base of his cock to stop himself from spurting then. Sam gives him some hits from the riding crop he picked up and it stops Dean from making an early mess. They go to the hood and Dean bends over laying his face on the hood and waits. Sam starts to gently insert the huge dildo inch by inch and lets Dean adjust. He is feeling so full and this is like being in heaven against his baby. He smiles and when the dildo is in as far as it goes he wiggles at Sam to get going. Sam pulls it back and then slams it home at a punishing pace Dean was not expecting. He holds on to the hood and can’t talk and barely breathe as he is being pounded. His cock is rubbing on the hood and it only takes about a minute for him to almost stand up and lock up hard. No sound comes from him as his cum splashes the hood for a few seconds then he is screaming at full volume shaking from the release. Sam almost cums just from the sight and sound. Dean lays back down on the hood panting. Sam rubs his back softly to offer him grounding and comfort as he comes back to earth. Once he can move again he looks over his shoulder asking with his eyes.  
“Yes, cock whore we are done you may go back to talking to me normally.” Sam smiles at his good manners.  
“Thank you, Sammy. This was incredible, and I think I will sleep for like a day after this. Can I get cleaned up and dressed?”  
“Of course. I am glad you enjoyed Ralph that was unexpected.” Dean stands, and they kiss deeply. Sam hands him a towel and they both clean up the area and re-pack the car. Once in they drive back both sated and happy. Dean is very blissed, but he is still worried. Sam is not himself. Letting someone else touch Dean? He isn’t upset but Sam is concerning him. He has known something is wrong but chose to ignore it. Now it is not only affecting cases but their sex life. He must get a hold of Cass and get to the bottom of this.


End file.
